hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife Called Lust
Knife Called Lust is a song by Hollywood Undead. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was released on the band's EP, Swan Songs B-Sides EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. Background This song was recorded by the band back in 2005, when they were still signed to MySpace and Shady Jeff was still a member. Despite songs like The Natives and Black Dahlia being re-recorded to exclude Jeff's vocals after his departure, this song was never re-recorded and was released with Jeff's vocals still intact. This is one of the oldest songs released by the band, along with Christmas in Hollywood and 'The Kids.'' Lyrics '''Shady Jeff:' (Let's go right now!) J-Dog: I look alive, I'm dead inside My heart has holes and black blood flows We'll do some drugs, we'll fall in love And get fucked up while the world just shrugs With no thought logically We're wandering the streets so aimlessly I hate to see these kids just being put down so painlessly Shady Jeff: (Painlessly!) J-Dog: And people say you dye your hair and wear tight jeans That doesn't mean that you can't scream or like loud noise You got a choice, you have a voice And just because you show no love And hate on us, you fucked our trust Now watch me thrust this knife called lust J-Dog and Shady Jeff: Into my chest until it busts Deuce: This love, this hate Deuce and Shady Jeff: Is burning me away Deuce: It's hard to face that we're all the same This love, this hate Deuce and Shady Jeff: Is burning me away Deuce: It's harder times like these Deuce and Shady Jeff: That never change Charlie Scene: I'm mad at the fact that your dad is an addict Your friend takes pills, he thinks it cures sadness I'm not here to attack or make you kids panic But it's just tragic, the way you kids have it Everybody sins and it all begins It goes back around, nobody ever wins Charlie Scene and Shady Jeff: And you stab yourself in the back Charlie Scene: Everybody, just relax It all just hits so close to home We all got friends, but we stand alone And you're on your own from a broken home You keep the truth inside and it stays unknown Nostalgia hits, then it's time to quit And everybody acts like it don't mean shit Shady Jeff: (It don't mean shit!) Charlie Scene: And your friend will stab you just to fuck some girl Put your hands in the air and scream "fuck the world" Deuce: This love, this hate Deuce and Shady Jeff: Is burning me away Deuce: It's hard to face that we're all the same This love, this hate Deuce and Shady Jeff: Is burning me away Deuce: It's harder times like these Deuce and Shady Jeff: That never change Shady Jeff: Let go! Deuce: I'll bring you closer Shady Jeff: Right now! Deuce: I'll hold on tightly Shady Jeff: Let go! Deuce: We're going nowhere Shady Jeff: Somewhere! Deuce: And things aren't over Deuce: Harder times like these Deuce and Shady Jeff: Growing up on the streets Deuce: Harder times like these Deuce and Shady Jeff: Will put you back on your feet Deuce: This love, this hate Deuce and Shady Jeff: Is burning me away Deuce: It's hard to face that we're all the same This love, this hate Deuce and Shady Jeff: Is burning me away Deuce: It's harder times like these Deuce and Shady Jeff: That never change Deuce: This love, this hate Deuce and Shady Jeff: Is burning me away Charlie Scene: And I fall to the ground with my teardrops And I get lost every time my heart stops Deuce: This love, this hate Deuce and Shady Jeff: Is burning me away Charlie Scene: And I fall to the ground with my teardrops And I get lost every time my heart stops Deuce and Shady Jeff: This love, this hate is burning me away... Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals, unclean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, unclean vocals, vocals *Shady Jeff - background vocals, unclean vocals Trivia *Part of the song, "This love, this hate, is burning me away," is sampled in This Love, This Hate. *This song, along with Christmas in Hollywood and The Kids, is one of the only songs released by band that features vocals from former member Shady Jeff. **Although, this is the only released song that features unclean vocals from Shady Jeff. **This song is also Jeff's most prominent role on a released song, since the other two released songs he is on feature him having one background line on each song. *This song was recorded back in 2005, although it wasn't planned for release on Hollywood Undead. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs B-Sides EP Category:Bonus tracks Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:2009 Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Shady Jeff